Resurgence of Legends: Ed and Al Explore a Desert Temple
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: FMAxLoZ Fusion. One Shot. While following a lead on the stone Mustang had given them, Ed and Al explore a set of ruins. A set of ruins with traps and a strange triangle symbol displayed on some of the walls...


**Resurgence of Legends-**

 **Ed and Al Explore a Desert Temple**

 ** _1913 Amestris, Eastern Region Desert, 100km South and West of Liore_**

"I can't believe that bastard sent us on such a wild goose chase!"

"Brother-."

"Of course it was delivered with the same smugness as always! 'Oh hey Fullmetal, didn't see you down there! What, that was a dead end too? I guess there was just too ** _little_** information to go off of from the rumors. Here's another lead for you, though the information was in **_short_** supply.' Can you believe that utter, complete, mangey-."

"BROTHER! We've found it."

There was a stone ruin sitting in front of them. It appeared to have been part of a much larger structure at one point from the remains of other connected chunks of stone that might have formed walls.

Standing in front of this ruin were two forms.

One was a seven foot tall suit of armor wearing a white loin cloth. The other was a blond boy wearing a red cloak over black clothes, dwarfed by the armor.

"Let's get this over with," the boy grumbled.

"Brother, this might not be a dead end," the armor said.

"I know, Al," the boy said, "I just don't want to get my hopes up." As he examined the wall he found a section with slightly different colored stones. The boy brushed off the sand clinging to wall with a gloved hand to reveal part of a mural. It was after he brushed the stone a bit too hard that the ground began to rumble. This brought the last part of the mission brief to mind,

 _"Edward. If this place seems too dangerous, I want you to get out right away."_

 _"What's the matter, Bastard, think I can't handle it!"_

'Shit' Ed thought as the ground opened up sending him and Al plummeting into the abyss below.

Ed sat up and rubbed the back of his neck to ease away some of the pain of impact.

"Are you alright, Brother?"

Al had caught him and that was probably why Ed didn't have broken limbs of either variety, which also spared the diminutive alchemist future head trauma. Ed carefully crawled off his brother's metal body and looked around. Thanks to a few phosphorescent rocks, Ed could see most of the room he found himself and Al in. It looked like it hadn't been as badly corroded as the top had been.

In front of him was a mural covered in glyphs Ed had never seen before and what looked like a person wearing green who had pointy ears-Hylian.

"Brother did you see that?" Al said pointing to the ears. Ed nodded a gloved hand reached up and brushed one of his own ears.

"Shit. I lost another tip," he said whenever he felt that his ear had been exposed. His _pointed_ ear that is.

"Brother, I wish you wouldn't hide them," Al said.

"I know," Ed said, "But I'll stop hiding mine whenever you have yours." Al sighed before he turned to study another wall.

"I don't think this has anything to do with the philosopher's stone," Al said as he studied the images of the green guy again, next to a blonde Hylian girl in pink wearing a crown holding a sword and bow respectively. They were facing a green-brown skinned man with bright red hair underneath a strange triangle symbol. It had a black triangle upside-down in the center of a golden one making it look like three triangles in a triad formation.

Its faded color suggested it had been covered in gold leaf at one point. The symbol rang a bell for Al for some reason but, the thirteen year old couldn't place it.

"Maybe not, but there is something here," Ed said before he walked through one of two doorways out of the room.

"WAIT, BROTHER!"

Al ran after Ed into another room lit by phosphorescence. It was bigger, and there seemed to be a few collapsed doorways, making those passages impassable except, possibly, by alchemy.

Though, Al didn't see his brother; the ground was surprisingly sand free meaning he also had no footprints to help him find Ed.

"DAMN!" Al turned his head towards the door to his left. Ed came running out as a pile of rubble followed him.

"What was it?" Al said.

"This place's traps still work along with whatever mechanisms open the doors," Ed said.

"I think we should leave, Brother," Al said.

"But there's something here to find, I just know it," Ed said.

"This place is ancient, it could fall apart at any time!" Al said as Ed marched over to another doorway and pressed the lever to open it to reveal a room that was a straight away and in it was a shattered pile of bones and armor. Ed shrugged as he stepped forwards past the bones and into the next room only to take a quick step back. There were swinging blades on pendulums across a stone bridge.

"Al, stand back," Ed said as he clapped his hands and touched the nearest blade.

The roof nearly caved in on both, had Al not pulled Ed out of the way in time.

"I think alchemy is a bad idea in this place," Al said.

"No, really? Hadn't noticed," Ed said standing up and dusting himself off.

Ed made it through the next room and its sub chambers without much trouble, though he had to mend his beloved cloak at least twice.

At the end of the string of rooms, Ed found a strangely shaped key; well, strange to _most_ people. To Ed, it was the coolest, most stylish key ever with the horned skull design at the bow.

Unfortunately for Ed and Al, all other doorways were blocked by rubble and, after nearly causing another cave in, Ed completely abandoned using alchemy on the ruins.

This meant they were left with no other choice; they had to abandon exploring the mysterious underground complex.

"I wonder what it went to?" Ed said looking at the key in his hands.

"Probably a treasure chest of some kind or a room in this place," Al said as they walked back to the entrance way.

"Give me a boost out, Al, and I'll transmute something to pull you out from where it's steady," Ed said, slipping the key into his pocket. Al nodded and picked up his brother and pushed him up until he felt the alchemist begin to scramble out.

Al thought he heard something and turned his helm to see someone standing in the shadows. They were hylian and seemed to be wearing a tunic, tights, boots, and a long cap on their head. In the muted light, it was hard to tell but it looked green. They walked forwards and Al gasped: The stranger looked a little like-.

"Al! Here!" Al was snapped out of his thoughts as a stone ladder was lowered into the hole. Al looked back and the apparition was gone. Al shook his head causing a metallic rattle before he ascended the ladder back to daylight.

"Damn, if it wasn't so wrecked maybe we might have figured out what was in there. I knew it was a dead end! I told that Bastard it was-." Al tuned out Ed's ranting as he thought back on the strange figure he thought he'd seen.

He could have sworn it looked like…nah.

"…..leave us alone for at LEAST TWO MONTHS after this stunt! I swear, it's like he doesn't want us to regain our bodies-! Al?"

"It's nothing, Brother. Let's get back to Eastern Command," Al said.

This set Ed off on another tirade about "Colonel Bastard." With Ed having one of his pointed ears exposed and the other hidden under the rubber flesh toned ear tip, he looked comically unbalanced.

Al wouldn't dare tell Ed that. Instead he would mentally giggle at his brother during his rant. It was this few and far between moment that Al was glad he had armor for a body. After all, he would never have been able to keep a straight face about how funny Ed looked.

"A-are you laughing at me!?" Oops. Looks like Al had let the mental giggles translate into audible ones.

"S-Sorry brother, but with your ears you look ridiculous!" Al said.

Though he ended up trying to outrun his brother on sand (and having it begin to fill in and begin the dreaded sinking process he hated), Al couldn't help but laugh.

In the ruins, the apparition smiled; their blue eyes taking on a more golden quality as they faded out.

Fin

* * *

 **The "bow" of a key** : the part you grab it by.

 **MP** : I hope you enjoyed this FMA/LoZ Fusion piece. Please review.


End file.
